


A Gift from Me To You

by kitkat0723



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Gen, Gift Giving, Not Beta Read, a day off, good luck charms, tumblr prompt fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25857730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkat0723/pseuds/kitkat0723
Summary: Eddie, Christopher and Buck spend a Sunday off.“There’s enough room for both of us on the couch, Eddie.”“I was being lazy. What’s up with you anyway?”“Can’t I just come over and sit with two of my favorite people?”Something was up with Buck and Eddie was most definitely going to get to the bottom of it.
Relationships: Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47





	A Gift from Me To You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oneawkwardcookie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneawkwardcookie/gifts).



> Written for a couple different Tumblr Prompts off of the "100 ways to Say I love you" List. 
> 
> "There's enough room for the Both of Us & I want you to have this." (#57 and #76) 
> 
> Everyone, especially Evan Buckley could use a little luck or help from the universe.

It’s rare to have a Sunday off, so Eddie and Christopher spent the morning with Pepa and Abuela, going to church with them and then taking the pair out to lunch. Now, they’re at home, sitting in the blissfully cool air conditioning. Eddie’s not paying attention to what Christopher selected on the t.v, opting to check his social media instead. He texted with his sisters earlier in the day, and now he’s catching up with a friend. When his front door opens, he looks up and smiles as Buck walks into the living room.    
Christopher is all smiles and waves excitedly as his fellow fighter walks over to greet the world’s best kid. Stepping over, Buck taps one of Eddie’s socked feet where it was hanging over the couch, opting to displace him rather than sit in the other unoccupied chair in the room. Sighing, Eddie sits up, leaning against the arm of the couch. Buck shoots him a smile and sits down.    
“How was your morning?” he asks by way of greeting.    
“We went to church and lunch with Abuela and Tia Pepa!” Chris happily supplies.    
Buck shoots Christopher a smile. “That’s awesome, bud.”    
“And Dad said we could go out for dinner.”    
Buck looked over, raising an eyebrow at Eddie. “What’s the occasion?”    
Eddie shrugged. “My son is starting to hate Macaroni and Cheese from a box.”    
Buck shook his head and settled back. Eddie has to move again, grumbling. It’s not that he doesn’t want Buck here, he wants him here all the time, but he had been comfortable and since Sunday’s off weren’t given out like candy, he’d been enjoying the day to be lazy.    
“ **There’s enough room for both of us** on the couch, Eddie.”    
“I was being lazy. What’s up with you anyway?”    
“Can’t I just come over and sit with two of my favorite people?”    
Something was up with Buck and Eddie was most definitely going to get to the bottom of it. “You can, always. It’s why you have a key, Buck. What’s going on.”    
Buck shrugged. “Tired of my own company. Wanted to see if you two wanted to go to lunch, but since you already ate, we can settle for dinner.”    
Eddie laughed. “Alright then. Hey Chris?” Christopher looked up from the coffee table where he’d been sitting and drawing on a fresh piece of paper. “Would you like Buck to go to dinner with us?”    
Christopher’s eyes light up, and he grins. “Yes!” It’s always a yes as far as Buck is concerned.    
“Thank you for the invite Christopher.”    
“You’re welcome, Buck.”    
The three of them settle into a comfortable silence, the television capturing Buck’s attention as he talks to Christopher. Eddie goes back to his conversation.    
  
As dinner time rolls around, the three of them get ready to head out, selecting a restaurant as Christopher puts on his shoes. Eddie is just thankful his son didn’t want Pizza. Snagging his jacket on the way out of the door, he lets Buck drive, even though his truck is way more comfortable. Conversation flows between them as they make the drive across town. It’s easy, light and fun. It’s moments like this that make Eddie thankful he joined the one eighteen instead of the six. Had he gone with the other station who’d wanted him, he never would have met Buck, nor would he have likely gotten a best friend out of it. He didn’t make connections easy, but with Buck it almost felt natural.    
As they’re leaving the restaurant, Eddie slips his hand into his jacket pockets, since it had gotten chilly while they were inside, and feels cool metal inside. Pulling it out he inspects the small medallion and a silver chain and smiles a little. Of course Abuela had slipped it into his pocket while he wasn’t paying attention, probably while at lunch as he helped Christopher with something. He has his good luck charm in the medallion slipped over his head so long ago before being shipped off for his first tour, so he knows what to do with this one. And who couldn’t use a little more luck, especially when that person was Evan Buckley? Climbing into Buck’s jeep, they get situated. Before Buck starts the car, Eddie reaches over and stops him, getting a puzzled look in return.    
Holding the chain up, he passes it over.  **“I want you to have this.** My Aubela must have slipped it into my pocket at lunch.”    
Buck takes the chain carefully holding it up. “What is it?”    
Eddie turns to slip on his seatbelt, then looks back at Buck. “A Saint Florian medallion. He’s the patron saint of Firefighters. I know you’re not really religious, so you don’t have to wear it, but I still want you to have it, if you want it.”    
Buck is silent for a moment before he slips the chain over his neck, tucking it into his shirt. “Thanks Eddie.”    
“You’re welcome.”    
Buck starts up the jeep, putting on the radio to fill the silence that’s filled the cab. It’s not awkward, but comfortable. Once Back at Eddie’s they start winding down the evening, getting Christopher set up for the school week, and bedtime. After the weekly prep is done, all three settle in for another round of Finding Dory, none of them ever getting tired of it. Eight-thirty rolled around and Buck bid them a goodnight promising to see Eddie at work tomorrow morning and Christopher on Wednesday since Eddie had to work and Buck didn’t.   
At work the next morning, Eddie and Buck are changing into their uniform when he spots it. The silver chain, with the Saint Medallion hanging in the middle. “You know you don’t have to wear that just to make me feel better.”    
Buck’s head peeks out of his shirt as he fits it over his torso.    
“Huh?”    
“The necklace, you don’t have to wear it just because I gave it to you. I told you that.”    
Buck’s face tints pink as he closes his locker. “I want to. Besides, with the way the last year has gone, I can use all the help I can get no matter where it comes from.”    
“Right. Well, I’m glad you like it.”    
“When someone you’re close to gives you a gift, especially a wearable one, you show it off.”    
Eddie sat down to tie his shoes. “This one you don’t need to.”    
Buck chuckles as he leans up against the lockers, waiting for Eddie to finish up. “Kinda hard to show it off unless I walk around shirtless and that’s not happening.”    
Eddie grins and stands up. “Good. I hope someone started coffee.”    
The pair head out of the locker room, shoulders brushing. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come Scream at me on Tumblr @Kitkat0723


End file.
